Create a Cat
by Crimson Claws of The Shadows
Summary: I'll take it down in a week, The story's name is gonna be The Darkness's Revenge! DONE! Will take down after I copy down family and stuff! NO MORE WILL BE ACCPTED!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm Shadow! Today I'm making a Create a cat so fill it in a review please! Dont worry I'll take it down in a week or less. I may forget about It though. Again fill in the form please! If you make your cat(s) have familys please make the others! All I can tell you is that I'm going to shape the story once I get Chartars!

Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Age:

Rank:

Clan:

Family:

Apparence:

Personilty:

Skills: (up to 3)

Weaknesses:

Other:

**DayClan (ThunderClan and RiverClan)**

**Leaders:**

**Deputys:**

** Medicine cat:**

**Medicine cat 's Apprentice:**

**Warriors:**

1.)

2.)

3.)

4.)

5.)

6.)

7.)

8.)

9.)

10.)

11.)

12.)

13.)

14.)

15.)

**Apprentices:**

1.)

2.)

3.)

4.)

5.)

6.)

**Queens:**

1.)

2.)

3.)

**Kits**

1.)

2.)

3.)

4.)

5.)

**Elders:**

1.)

2.)

3.)

**NightClan (ShadowClan and WindClan)**

**Leader:**

**Deputy:**

** Medicine cat:**

**Medicine cat 's Apprentice:**

**Warriors:**

1.)

2.)

3.)

4.)

5.)

6.)

7.)

8.)

9.)

10.)

11.)

12.)

13.)

14.)

15.)

**Apprentices:**

1.)

2.)

3.)

4.)

5.)

6.)

**Queens:**

1.)

2.)

3.)

**Kits**

1.)

2.)

3.)

4.)

5.)

**Elders:**

1.)

2.)

3.)

4.)

5.)


	2. PreView!

Hey guys! Its me Shadow agian takeing this down in the morning if I can my family is a bit crazy I might have to go to the temple for the day again -sigh- boreing to me. Its still open but this time I changed the clans, please add the clans I forgot (Day and NightClan) I added the prolde just incase you guys wanted to see! Bai~

* * *

"When I was a kit there we're four clans, ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan. One day ThunderClan and RiverClan merged together to form a new clan DayClan. The reason was never known and will forever remain a mystery. ThunderClan was gifted with the ability to climb and were professional at stalking woodland creatures, DayClan we're naturels at Climbing and hunting woodland creatures. From RiverClan they gained the ability to swim and their long sleek fur. Overall they we're a powerful clan. They had plentiful pray no matter the season. Fish, voles, mice, birds and many more in each season.

The next moon when the decision was announced to the other two clans WindClan and ShadowClan. They we're angered and left the gathering as soon as it was announced. It turns out that ThunderClan's leader and RiverClan's we're so post to be leading together as mates. Their deputes changed. To be a deputy they had to be mates, if you did not have a mate one would be chosen for them. Luckey both pairs of leaders and deputes we're evenly matched two toms and two she cats.

A half-moon pasted and the median cats of all the clans went to the StarTunnel. The medicine cats of WindClan and ShadowClan have been told by the same cat, to merge both of the clans. So the next full moon they did. The new clan was now called NightClan, opposite to DayClan. They are gifted with amazing stealth and are the fastest runners. They can leap from the ground to the lowest branch of a tree. Due to Shadowclan's dark fur and excellent stalking ability. And WindClan's habit of hunting rabbits on the moors. The jumping, came from a ShdowClan kit getting stuck on high ledge after jumping up on there, every kit did the same and it soon became a game, giving us stronger legs.

When they announced it DayClan was furious. Many had argued that it was unfair and a horrible fight emerged. The warriors of DayClan had brutally killed our gifted medicine cat Floralleap. They say she was the nicest cat you could meet, not to mention she was very pretty. Anyways back to the story, when they killed our medicine cat we killed ThunderClan's former deputy Haillash. He was the one who lead the attack on Floralleap." The elder growled her claws unsealing and seething rapidly.

"They shouldn't have attacked us!" The elder angrily yelled. "They had no reason, they merged their clans together and we did the same!" The elder cooled down. "So anyone have any questions?" she politely asked waiting patiently.

A timed she cat spoke. "How long ago was this?" she asked her voice shaking.

The elder frowned a bit. "This all happened when I was a kit, during that time many cats lost their lives." The elder had a single tear falling from her eye.

The she cat's other brother asked another question a lot more boldly. "If you we're just a kit how do you know all this?"

The elder's mouth curled into a smile, she let out a rusty laugh. "When I was young I was quite a trouble maker" Her eyes twinkled with mystif and happiness.

Another she cat opened her mouth to ask a question, but was interrupted by their mother's call "Kits! Its time to go to sleep! Hurry up!" Her melodious voice rang though out the camp. The kits let out a chorus of groans.

"Hurry up kits go to your mother" The elder used her tail to gently lead them to the entrance of the elder's den. "Come back tomorrow!" she softly said as they left her den. The elder wearily groomed her fur then fell asleep.

Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Age:

Rank:

Clan:

Family:

Apparence:

Personilty:

Skills: (up to 3)

Weaknesses:

Other:


	3. Cats

Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Age:

Rank:

Clan:

Family:

Apparence:

Personilty:

Skills: (up to 3)

Weaknesses:

Other:

**DayClan (ThunderClan and RiverClan)**

**Leaders:**

**Deputys:**

** Medicine cat:**

**Medicine cat 's Apprentice:**

**Warriors:**

1.) Sunburst- brown tabby she-cat with gold streaks all over her fur and gold ear tips, tail tip, and paws with bright amber eyes **Apprentice**: Lightpaw

2.) Forestshine- Dark brown tabby tom with black streaks, many scars, most noticeble one streaks all the way down his tail and forest green eyes

3.) Lavenderbreeze- Gray-pelted with grayish-blue stripes and pale blue eyes

4.)

5.)

6.)

7.)

8.)

9.)

10.)

11.)

12.)

13.)

14.)

15.)

**Apprentices:**

1.) Lightpaw- white tabby with blue eyes

2.)

3.)

4.)

5.)

6.)

**Queens:**

1.)

2.)

3.)

**Kits**

1.) Foxkit- completly white tom with emerald green eyes

2.)

3.)

4.)

5.)

**Elders:**

1.)

2.)

3.)

**NightClan (ShadowClan and WindClan)**

**Leaders: **

**Male: **Shardstar- Dark, long gray fur and green eyes **Mate:** Gypsystar

**Female: **Gypsystar- Abysian cat with long persian tail and amber eyes **Mate:** Shardstar

**Deputys:**

**Tom: **Redstorm- Small, dark ginger tom with lighter and darker flecks and blue eyes and many battle scars** Mate: **Nightfur

**She cat: **Nightfur- Plain black she-cat with green eyes and a very shiny pelt **Mate:** Redstorm

** Medicine cat:**

**Medicine cat 's Apprentice: **Sunpaw- Slightly small dark ginger tom with black paws and ears with greens eyes

**Warriors:**

1.) Grassjay- Musclar brown tabby, tom light blue eyes **Mate:** Shimmerfur

2.) Brightfire- flame colored she-cat with white paws and chest and golden eyes **Apprentice**: Smallpaw

3.) Blackheart- pure black tom with ice blue eyes **Apprentice**: Snowpaw

4.) Whitepelt- Big white tom with green eyes

5.) Cloudheart- Pure white she-cat with beautiful amber eyes

6.)

7.)

8.)

9.)

10.)

11.)

12.)

13.)

14.)

15.)

**Apprentices:**

1.) Smallpaw- very small dark ginger she-cat with black paws and blue eyes

2.) Snowpaw- Big white tom with amber eyes

3.) Treepaw- dark brown tom with amber eyes

4.) Sandpaw- sandy brown she-cat with green eyes

5.)

6.)

**Queens:**

1.) Shimmerfur- silver tabby, shecat with leaf green eyes **Kits:** Darkkit and Breazekit **Mate:** Grassjay

2.) Applefur- brown shecat with a white paw **Kits: **Mistkit Rainkit Bravekit Silverkit **Mate:** Unknown

3.)

**Kits**

1.) Darkkit- small black shecat with silver fur surronding her eyes, violet eyes

2.) Breazekit- cholate brown tom with lighter brown patches, forest green eyes

3.) Mistkit- silver shekit with blue eyes

4.) Rainkit- silvery blue shekit with freen eyes

5.) Bravekit- golden tom with blue eyes

6.) Silverkit- silver shekit with golden eyes

**Elders:**

1.) Strawberryfling- cream she-cat with splashes of red, babyblue eyes oldest cat in the clans

2.) Softclaw- declawed she cat, black pelet with gray stripes stormy gray eyes

3.)

4.)

5.)


	4. Chartars 2 (still need more)

Please only send in cats with my format it gets confuseing if you do not. (most of the times) Thanks Bai~ have to finish bakeing! Will take down soon (Mabe in another day or two I have to copy down their personaitys ect.) And I have school

Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Age:

Rank:

Clan:

Family:

Apparence:

Personilty:

Skills: (up to 3)

Weaknesses:

Other:

**DayClan (ThunderClan and RiverClan)**

**Leaders:**

**Deputys:**

**Tom: **Stoneclaw- grey tom with blue eyes **Mate:** Owlfeather

**Shecat: **Owlfeather- Dark brown she-cat with amber eyes **Mate:** Stoneclaw

** Medicine cat: **Mistflower- mottled gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine cat 's Apprentice: Riversong- **white tabby shecat with black stripes and random black spots all over her, bright green eyes

**Warriors:**

1.) Sunburst- brown tabby she-cat with gold streaks all over her fur and gold ear tips, tail tip, and paws with bright amber eyes **Apprentice**: Lightpaw

2.) Forestshine- dark brown tabby tom with black streaks, many scars, most noticeble one streaks all the way down his tail and forest green eyes

3.) Lavenderbreeze- gray-pelted shecat with grayish-blue stripes and pale blue eyes

4.) Flamestripe- dark ginger tom with blue eyes **Apprentice**: Ashpaw

5.) Whitefeather- white tom with blue eyes

6.) Streamfur- light gray shecat with white patches and green eyes

7.) Froststorm- white she-cat with grey eyes **Apprentice**: Cinderpaw

8.) Phoenixfeather- dark ginger tabby shecat with even darker red stripes, cream stomach and paws. Green eyes, she's a large she-cat and she stays as muscular as she can to compete with the toms

9.) Nightstrike- Black with a white four pointed star shape on his chest, very small white spots dappled all over, and a white front-right paw, green eyes.

10.) Rainstorm- gray tabby tom with stern blue eyes

11.) Fogtail- white sleek she-cat with a light gray tail and blue eyes

12.)

13.)

14.)

15.)

**Apprentices:**

1.) Lightpaw- white tabby with blue eyes

2.) Ashpaw- dark grey tom with amber eyes

3.) Cinderpaw- grey tom with brown flecks and amber eyes

4.)

5.)

6.)

**Queens:**

1.) Shadowsight- black she-cat with hazy green eyes Mate: Flamestripe Kits: Specklekit

2.)

3.)

**Kits**

1.) Foxkit- completly white tom with emerald green eyes

2.)

3.)

4.)

5.)

**Elders:**

1.) Minnowpelt- light brown she-cat with amber eyes

2.)

3.)

**NightClan (ShadowClan and WindClan)**

**Leaders: **

**Male: **Shardstar- Dark, long gray fur and green eyes **Mate:** Gypsystar

**Female: **Gypsystar- Abysian cat with long persian tail and amber eyes **Mate:** Shardstar

**Deputys:**

**Tom: **Redstorm- Small, dark ginger tom with lighter and darker flecks and blue eyes and many battle scars** Mate: **Nightfur

**She cat: **Nightfur- Plain black she-cat with green eyes and a very shiny pelt **Mate:** Redstorm

** Medicine cat:**

**Medicine cat 's Apprentice: **Sunpaw- Slightly small dark ginger tom with black paws and ears with greens eyes

**Warriors:**

1.) Grassjay- Musclar brown tabby, tom light blue eyes **Mate:** Shimmerfur

2.) Brightfire- flame colored she-cat with white paws and chest and golden eyes **Apprentice**: Smallpaw

3.) Blackheart- pure black tom with ice blue eyes **Apprentice**: Snowpaw

4.) Whitepelt- Big white tom with green eyes

5.) Cloudheart- Pure white she-cat with beautiful amber eyes

6.)

7.)

8.)

9.)

10.)

11.)

12.)

13.)

14.)

15.)

**Apprentices:**

1.) Smallpaw- very small dark ginger she-cat with black paws and blue eyes

2.) Snowpaw- Big white tom with amber eyes

3.)

4.)

5.)

6.)

**Queens:**

1.) Shimmerfur- silver tabby, shecat with leaf green eyes **Kits:** Darkkit and Breazekit **Mate:** Grassjay

2.) Applefur- brown shecat with a white paw **Kits: **Mistkit Rainkit Bravekit Silverkit **Mate:** Unknown

3.) Gyspsystar- Abysian cat with long persian tail and amber eyes **Mate:** Shardstar **Kits:** -exspecting-

**Kits**

1.) Darkkit- small black shecat with silver fur surronding her eyes, violet eyes

2.) Breazekit- cholate brown tom with lighter brown patches, forest green eyes

3.) Mistkit- silver shekit with blue eyes

4.) Rainkit- silvery blue shekit with freen eyes

5.) Bravekit- golden tom with blue eyes

6.) Silverkit- silver shekit with golden eyes

**Elders:**

1.) Strawberryfling- cream she-cat with splashes of red, babyblue eyes oldest cat in the clans

2.) Softclaw- declawed she cat, black pelet with gray stripes stormy gray eyes

3.)

4.)

5.)

NightClan main: Darkkit~ mine

NightClan best friend 1: Still waiting

NightClan best friend 2: waiting

NightClan love intest: waiting

DayClan main: ask and mabe

DayClan best friend 1: depends

DayClan best friend 2: depends

DayClan love intest: depends

Bai~


	5. Last call for cats!

Need a few more for DayClan! Sorry if I changed your rank too many cats in the ranking. Will take down very soon. Ask to be main! It will probley happen. Bai have homework -_-

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Rank:

Clan:

Family:

Apparence:

Personilty:

Skills: (up to 3)

Weaknesses:

Other:

**DayClan (ThunderClan and RiverClan)**

**Leaders:**

**Deputys:**

**Tom: **Stoneclaw- grey tom with blue eyes **Mate:** Owlfeather

**Shecat: **Owlfeather- Dark brown she-cat with amber eyes **Mate:** Stoneclaw

** Medicine cat: **Mistflower- mottled gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine cat 's Apprentice: Riversong- **white tabby shecat with black stripes and random black spots all over her, bright green eyes

**Warriors:**

1.) Sunburst- brown tabby she-cat with gold streaks all over her fur and gold ear tips, tail tip, and paws with bright amber eyes **Apprentice**: Lightpaw

2.) Forestshine- dark brown tabby tom with black streaks, many scars, most noticeble one streaks all the way down his tail and forest green eyes

3.) Lavenderbreeze- gray-pelted shecat with grayish-blue stripes and pale blue eyes

4.) Flamestripe- dark ginger tom with blue eyes **Apprentice**: Ashpaw

5.) Whitefeather- white tom with blue eyes

6.) Streamfur- light gray shecat with white patches and green eyes

7.) Froststorm- white she-cat with grey eyes **Apprentice**: Cinderpaw

8.) Phoenixfeather- dark ginger tabby shecat with even darker red stripes, cream stomach and paws. Green eyes, she's a large she-cat and she stays as muscular as she can to compete with the toms

9.) Nightstrike- Black with a white four pointed star shape on his chest, very small white spots dappled all over, and a white front-right paw, green eyes.

10.) Rainstorm- gray tabby tom with stern blue eyes

11.) Fogtail- white sleek she-cat with a light gray tail and blue eyes

12.)

13.)

14.)

15.)

**Apprentices:**

1.) Lightpaw- white tabby with blue eyes

2.) Ashpaw- dark grey tom with amber eyes

3.) Cinderpaw- grey tom with brown flecks and amber eyes

4.)

5.)

6.)

**Queens:**

1.) Shadowsight- black she-cat with hazy green eyes Mate: Flamestripe Kits: Specklekit

2.) Flowershine- moltted brown tabby shecat with leaf green eyes Kits: Bravekit and Orangekit

3.)

**Kits**

1.) Foxkit- white tom with emerald green eyes

2.) Orangekit- orange tabby she-cat with lime green eyes

3.) Bravekit- gray tabby tom with green eyes

4.) Speckekit- brown shecat with small splashes of white and ginger, blue eyes

5.)

**Elders:**

1.) Minnowpelt- light brown she-cat with amber eyes

2.)

3.)

**NightClan (ShadowClan and WindClan)**

**Leaders: **

**Male: **Shardstar- Dark, long gray fur and green eyes **Mate:** Gypsystar

**Female: **Gypsystar- Abysian cat with long persian tail and amber eyes **Mate:** Shardstar

**Deputys:**

**Tom: **Redstorm- Small, dark ginger tom with lighter and darker flecks and blue eyes and many battle scars** Mate: **Nightfur

**She cat: **Nightfur- Plain black she-cat with green eyes and a very shiny pelt **Mate:** Redstorm

** Medicine cat: **Lastsurvivor- scared silver shecat with misty blue eyes (blind)

**Medicine cat 's Apprentice: **Sunpaw- Slightly small dark ginger tom with black paws and ears with greens eyes

**Warriors:**

1.) Grassjay- Musclar brown tabby, tom light blue eyes **Mate:** Shimmerfur

2.) Brightfire- flame colored she-cat with white paws and chest and golden eyes **Apprentice**: Smallpaw

3.) Blackheart- pure black tom with ice blue eyes **Apprentice**: Snowpaw

4.) Whitepelt- Big white tom with green eyes

5.) Cloudheart- Pure white she-cat with beautiful amber eyes

6.) Stonewing- dark gray tom with lighter gray stripes and blue eyes

7.) Grayfeather- Light gray shecat with green eyes

8.) Silentstep- Black shecat with green eyes **Mate:** Redstreak

9.) Redstreak- dark black tom with white paws and muzzle, amber eyes **Mate:** Silentstep

10.) Larchwind- Small, dark brown shecat with black stripes, and brown eyes

11.) Thornpool- blackt tabby with brown stripes, gray eyes

12.) Runningwind- small gray tom with blue eyes

13.) Hollyfrost- white shecat with forest green eyes

14.) Smokeclaw- light gray tom with black spots, blue eyes

15.) Brakenstorm- large dark golden tabby tom with a creamy underbelly, fluffy fur, and amber eyes

16.) Lionfire- large golden tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

1.) Smallpaw- very small dark ginger she-cat with black paws and blue eyes

2.) Snowpaw- Big white tom with amber eyes

3.) Corruptpaw- cream tabby shecat, blue eyes (turn red at times)

4.) Hazepaw- fluffy Chocolate point siamese tom, green eyes

5.) Scootpaw- black and white tom with blue eyes

6.) Wrenpaw- lithe pale cream tabby shecat with black paws and sky-blue eyes

Queens:

1.) Shimmerfur- silver tabby, shecat with leaf green eyes **Kits:** Darkkit and Breazekit **Mate:** Grassjay

2.) Applefur- brown shecat with a white paw **Kits: **Mistkit Rainkit Bravekit Silverkit **Mate:** Unknown

3.) Gyspsystar- Abysian cat with long persian tail and amber eyes **Mate:** Shardstar **Kits:** -exspecting-

4.) Spottedecho- torsell shecat with gray eyes **Mate:** Thornpool Kits: Lunakit and Tigerkit

5.) Dawntail- golden shecat with crystal blue eyes **Mate:** Runningwind **Kits:** Tigerkit

**Kits**

1.) Darkkit- small black shecat with ice blue flames pattern on her paws (up to half her leg), violet eyes

2.) Breazekit- cholate brown tom with lighter brown patches, forest green eyes

3.) Mistkit- silver shekit with blue eyes

4.) Rainkit- silvery blue shekit with freen eyes

5.) Bravekit- golden tom with blue eyes

6.) Silverkit- silver shekit with golden eyes

7.) Lunakit- pure white shecat with a black crestant moon on her forhead, baby blue eyes

8.) Firekit- bright ginger shecat with sparkely green eyes

9.) Tigerkit- black tom with bright ginger stripes, devious gray eyes

**Elders:**

1.) Strawberryfling- cream she-cat with splashes of red, babyblue eyes oldest cat in the clans

2.) Softclaw- declawed she cat, black pelet with gray stripes stormy gray eyes

3.)

4.)

5.)

_**NightClan main: Darkkit~ mine**_

_**NightClan best friend 1: Lunakit (requsted to not be mentioned)**_

_**NightClan best friend 2: Firekit (same as above)**_

_**NightClan love intest: Tigerkit**_

_**DayClan main: ask and mabe**_

_**DayClan best friend 1: depends**_

_**DayClan best friend 2: depends**_

_**DayClan love intest: depends**_

Bai~


	6. Look in it!

Done! Takeing this down when I copy the family and personitys! 1st Chapter should be up near December 1st! Bai~

**DayClan (ThunderClan and RiverClan)**

**Leaders:**

**Tom: **Hawkstar- dark tom with tabby stripes fading on his tail and green eyes **Mate:** Creekstar

**Shecat: **Creekstar- white and cream she-cat with one tabby patch on her left side and blue eyes **Mate:** Hawkstar

**Deputys:**

**Tom: **Stoneclaw- grey tom with blue eyes **Mate:** Owlfeather

**Shecat: **Owlfeather- Dark brown she-cat with amber eyes **Mate:** Stoneclaw

** Medicine cat: **Mistflower- mottled gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine cat 's Apprentice: Riversong- **white tabby shecat with black stripes and random black spots all over her, bright green eyes

**Warriors:**

1.) Sunburst- brown tabby she-cat with gold streaks all over her fur and gold ear tips, tail tip, and paws with bright amber eyes **Apprentice**: Lightpaw

2.) Forestshine- dark brown tabby tom with black streaks, many scars, most noticeble one streaks all the way down his tail and forest green eyes

3.) Lavenderbreeze- gray-pelted shecat with grayish-blue stripes and pale blue eyes

4.) Flamestripe- dark ginger tom with blue eyes **Apprentice**: Ashpaw

5.) Whitefeather- white tom with blue eyes

6.) Streamfur- light gray shecat with white patches and green eyes

7.) Froststorm- white she-cat with grey eyes **Apprentice**: Cinderpaw

8.) Phoenixfeather- dark ginger tabby shecat with even darker red stripes, cream stomach and paws. Green eyes, she's a large she-cat and she stays as muscular as she can to compete with the toms

9.) Nightstrike- Black with a white four pointed star shape on his chest, very small white spots dappled all over, and a white front-right paw, green eyes.

10.) Rainstorm- gray tabby tom with stern blue eyes

11.) Fogtail- white sleek she-cat with a light gray tail and blue eyes

12.) Graystorm- dark gray tom wtih amber eyes

13.) Blackwind- large jet black tom, muzzle has a few grey hairs, nick in his left ear, and the steely grey/blue eyes

14.) Dawnmist- cream tabby with sparkeling blue eyes

15.) Williowsplash- pretty silver tabby shecat, with bright gray eyes but has a nasty scar from dog attack on flank

16.) Moonleaf- white she-cat with gray flecks across back, crystal blue eyes

17.) Silverstorm- silver tom with darker ears and blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

1.) Lightpaw- white tabby with blue eyes

2.) Ashpaw- dark grey tom with amber eyes

3.) Cinderpaw- grey tom with brown flecks and amber eyes

4.) Quailpaw- light tabby she-cat with a brown underbelly and green eyes

5.) Ashpaw- grey with black swirls and white paws, bright blue-grey eyes tom

6.) Creampaw- very small cream swirl tabby, with white belly, chest and dainty white paws grey-blue eyes shecat

7.) Berrypaw- brown she-cat with black paws, ear tips, and tail tip, white spot around her left eye, orange flecks across her back

**Queens:**

1.) Shadowsight- black she-cat with hazy green eyes Mate: Flamestripe Kits: Specklekit Fosterkit: Foxkit

2.) Flowershine- moltted brown tabby shecat with leaf green eyes Kits: Bravekit and Orangekit

3.) Pigeonfeather- dark grey she cat with black flecks, a fluffy tail and green blue eyes Mate: unknown Kits: Wolfkit, Pebblekit, Swiftkit

4.) Vixenstep- red she-cat with white chest and muzzle with amber eyes Mate: Silverstorm Kits: Puddlekit

**Kits**

1.) Foxkit- white tom with emerald green eyes

2.) Orangekit- orange tabby she-cat with lime green eyes

3.) Bravekit- gray tabby tom with green eyes

4.) Speckekit- brown shecat with small splashes of white and ginger, blue eyes

5.) Smokekit- fluffy light gray tom with a black chest and blue eyes

6.) Wolfkit- dark grey she cat with black flecks, a fluffy tail and green/ blue eyes

7.) Pebblekit- brown tabby tom with white streaks on back and blue eyes

8.) Swiftkit- smoky grey she cat with pale blue eyes

9.) Sunkit- tortoiseshell and white she kit with blue eyes

10.) Puddlekit- silver she-kit with darker silver flecks covering her whole flank, with bright blue eyes

**Elders:**

1.) Minnowpelt- light brown she-cat with amber eyes

2.) Dapplecloud- dappled white and gray she-cat with blind blue eyes

3.) Eagleblaze- red tom with amber eyes

4.) Snowyfoot- pure white she-cat with green eyes

**NightClan (ShadowClan and WindClan)**

**Leaders: **

**Male: **Shardstar- Dark, long gray fur and green eyes **Mate:** Gypsystar

**Female: **Gypsystar- Abysian cat with long persian tail and amber eyes **Mate:** Shardstar

**Deputys:**

**Tom: **Redstorm- Small, dark ginger tom with lighter and darker flecks and blue eyes and many battle scars** Mate: **Nightfur

**She cat: **Nightfur- Plain black she-cat with green eyes and a very shiny pelt **Mate:** Redstorm

** Medicine cat: **Lastsurvivor- scared silver shecat with misty blue eyes (blind)

**Medicine cat 's Apprentice: **Sunpaw- Slightly small dark ginger tom with black paws and ears with greens eyes

**Warriors:**

1.) Grassjay- Musclar brown tabby, tom light blue eyes **Mate:** Shimmerfur

2.) Brightfire- flame colored she-cat with white paws and chest and golden eyes **Apprentice**: Smallpaw

3.) Blackheart- pure black tom with ice blue eyes **Apprentice**: Snowpaw

4.) Whitepelt- Big white tom with green eyes

5.) Cloudheart- Pure white she-cat with beautiful amber eyes

6.) Stonewing- dark gray tom with lighter gray stripes and blue eyes

7.) Grayfeather- Light gray shecat with green eyes

8.) Silentstep- Black shecat with green eyes **Mate:** Redstreak

9.) Redstreak- dark black tom with white paws and muzzle, amber eyes **Mate:** Silentstep

10.) Larchwind- Small, dark brown shecat with black stripes, and brown eyes

11.) Thornpool- blackt tabby with brown stripes, gray eyes

12.) Runningwind- small gray tom with blue eyes

13.) Hollyfrost- white shecat with forest green eyes

14.) Smokeclaw- light gray tom with black spots, blue eyes

15.) Brakenstorm- large dark golden tabby tom with a creamy underbelly, fluffy fur, and amber eyes

16.) Lionfire- large golden tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

1.) Smallpaw- very small dark ginger she-cat with black paws and blue eyes

2.) Snowpaw- Big white tom with amber eyes

3.) Corruptpaw- cream tabby shecat, blue eyes (turn red at times)

4.) Hazepaw- fluffy Chocolate point siamese tom, green eyes

5.) Scootpaw- black and white tom with blue eyes

6.) Wrenpaw- lithe pale cream tabby shecat with black paws and sky-blue eyes

Queens:

1.) Shimmerfur- silver tabby, shecat with leaf green eyes **Kits:** Darkkit and Breazekit **Mate:** Grassjay

2.) Applefur- brown shecat with a white paw **Kits: **Mistkit Rainkit Bravekit Silverkit **Mate:** Unknown

3.) Gyspsystar- Abysian cat with long persian tail and amber eyes **Mate:** Shardstar **Kits:** -exspecting-

4.) Spottedecho- torsell shecat with gray eyes **Mate:** Thornpool Kits: Lunakit and Tigerkit

5.) Dawntail- golden shecat with crystal blue eyes **Mate:** Runningwind **Kits:** Tigerkit

**Kits**

1.) Darkkit- small black shecat with ice blue flames pattern on her paws (up to half her leg), violet eyes

2.) Breazekit- cholate brown tom with lighter brown patches, forest green eyes

3.) Mistkit- silver shekit with blue eyes

4.) Rainkit- silvery blue shekit with freen eyes

5.) Bravekit- golden tom with blue eyes

6.) Silverkit- silver shekit with golden eyes

7.) Lunakit- pure white shecat with a black crestant moon on her forhead, baby blue eyes

8.) Firekit- bright ginger shecat with sparkely green eyes

9.) Tigerkit- black tom with bright ginger stripes, devious gray eyes

**Elders:**

1.) Strawberryfling- cream she-cat with splashes of red, babyblue eyes oldest cat in the clans

2.) Softclaw- declawed she cat, black pelet with gray stripes stormy gray eyes

3.)

4.)

5.)

_**NightClan main: Darkkit~ mine**_

_**NightClan best friend 1: Lunakit (requsted to not be mentioned)**_

_**NightClan best friend 2: Firekit (same as above)**_

_**NightClan love intest: Tigerkit (same)**_

_**DayClan main: Smokekit~ DahliaStarr**_

_**DayClan best friend 1: Wolfkit~ Leopardsplash**_

_**DayClan best friend 2: Foxkit~ Virgofox28**_

_**DayClan love intest: Puddlekit~ Lillysplash**_

Bai~


End file.
